


Forever From Here

by Oaklin



Series: Forever Everything [48]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Awkwardness, Escapism, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M, Physical Contact, Swearing, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, awkward social interactions, gratuitous physical affection, mild social anxiety, obligatory Kevin Steen warning, stealth angst, stealth romance, tense situations, under the guise of relaxation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oaklin/pseuds/Oaklin
Summary: If the space between them shrinks to but a heartbeat of separation, will they find the air to breath each other in?





	Forever From Here

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!
> 
> More timeline shenanigans abound here, so be warned. Especially considering that I was going to keep going, and get to the part that I originally intended for this to lead up to, but then that fic rapidly became part of what will eventually be a sequel to Left at the Cross Roads. So this will probably be the end of this one goddamn weekend, at least as far as I know. The next part in the series takes place later in august 2004. Hurray for finally moving past SummerSlam Weekend!
> 
> On the subject of the strange timeline and irl events, did anyone watch the episode of The Kevin Steen Show that this fic was originally going reference? I think that was where I heard this story, at least. It is the episode with Matt Hardy, and it was quite entertaining, in a surreal kinda way. I obviously altered where this takes place, and how they get to the shenanigans, as irl I believe they stayed in a motel. Listen, I needed to reference Makeshift Forever, okay? Because referencing my own fucking works isn't conceited as shit or anything -.-
> 
> So, if you want to read my rendition of the fun part of that story, you will have to wait until I get the Left at the Cross Roads series worked out. Which might take a while :/

“Sit still.”

Sami pauses, halting his squirming at the request.

Order?

Whatever.

“Sorry,” He mumbles, flexing his fingers in the fabric of Kevin’s shirt, grazing his nails across the skin of Kevin’s shoulder under the cloth.

“No, you are not,” Kevin replies grumpily, though the tone of his voice is brittle and rough, like windblown reeds.

“Not really, no. It is hot and uncomfortable.”

It is a testament to Sami’s own extremely relaxed state, that he doesn’t lurch forward like a panicked idiot to snatch desperately at Kevin as the other man shifts, turning his head to glare up at Sami. Sami twitches his calves, the pressure of Kevin’s back against his shins disappearing as Kevin shifts _away_ from him.

(wait)

“If it is so hot and uncomfortable, then why don’t I just fuck off and leave you to be cool and comfy **alone** -” Kevin hisses, the words low and mean. There is a sharp edge to them that would have had Sami freaking out not an hour ago.

Now, the tone just has him reaching forward, toward Kevin’s retreating form, brushing a hand across the stumble along Kevin’s jaw. The little hairs prick his skin, and the rough skin underneath feels like live wires, the combination of the sensations making his fingers ache. The feeling surges up his arm until Sami is sure he will fall backwards across the car seat from the vertigo.

“Not what I meant. I’d rather be hot and uncomfortable with **_you_** , than cool and comfortable by myself,” Sami murmurs, breathing through the oddly serene feeling flooding him. He can’t help the smile that curls across his lips, though Kevin seems less happy about the whole thing.

Kevin scoffs, tossing his head like a furious mule, snorting derisively.

“We’re not in some god damn sappy fucking romantic comedy, Sami. Fucking stop talking like a dumb ass.”

For some reason, that strikes Sami as incredibly funny, even if it makes his heart hurt a little.

“No, we definitely are not. You wouldn’t be caught dead in a chick flick, I imagine,” Sami replies softly, rubbing the fabric of Kevin’s t-shirt between his fingers, to stop himself from digging his thumbs into Kevin’s shoulder.

Sami isn’t even sure why that particular urge is niggling at the back of his mind.

He **is** sure that now is probably not the moment for that.

“It would be a fucking tragedy, if it was anything at all,” Kevin grumbles, settling once more, his back pressed up against Sami’s knees, head tilted skyward, his dark eyes scanning the starry sky as if he is searching for something.

Sami draws in a breath and averts his eyes, inhaling through the long silence Kevin’s words throws over them, like a heavy blanket made of uncertainty and fear. Kevin is tense, Sami can feel his rigidness in all the places they touch. Kevin’s seems to be so stock still, that he has even stopped breathing, as Sami can no longer feel his lungs expanding and contracting from where Kevin’s ribs press against Sami’s calves.

“Not everything has to be a disaster, Kevin. Good things happen to people sometimes.”

Sami can’t help the way the words seem to tremble in the volatile air between them, his earlier assurance and confidence shaken more than he would have guessed. He tries to calm himself, but any efforts he makes to take deep, calming breaths are thwarted by the fact that the air surrounding them seems way too thin to get in a proper inhale. The air is hot and stifling, the humidity exacerbated by their close proximity to each other in the clammy night air.

Sami finds it hard to _breath_ and hard to **think** , for a **_long_ ** moment.

-Probably not that long-

Long **enough**.

“Oh really? What is the last good thing that happened to you?” Kevin bites out, with what Sami regards as an unnecessary amount of hostility dripping from his voice.

Sami opens his mouth, ready to give words to the most obvious of answers, not entirely sure why Kevin is even asking, as the reply to such an inane question should be _completely_ apparent to someone as intelligent as Kevin-

“And _**don’t** _ you fucking say that the best thing that ever happened to you was me, either. We just went over this. Not in a crappy daytime drama. Stop talking like a jackass,” Kevin says, jumping in and blurting the words out before Sami can even speak, his sentences coming out rushed and jumbled, like he needed to say it all quickly or else he was afraid something would happen.

Sami closes his mouth after Kevin gets done with his panicky little spiel, shifting back and resting against the seat, half wishing he could turn around and get the full back support of the seat, but unwilling to pull his legs away from where they touch Kevin’s body. They sit there, in a silence of their own making for a few heartbeats, Sami under the impression that all that needed to be said has been spoken.

Kevin seems to have different ideas, as he turns again, rolling his back against Sami’s shins until they can look somewhat directly at each other.

“You gonna say something, or just sit there and look dumb?”

“ _You_ said not to say **_it_**.”

Is he **really** that surprised?

I mean, he _knew_.

 ** _He_ ** said it before I did.

So he **knew**.

“You’re a goddamn fool, Sami,” Kevin says, a touch of something a little like _anger_ , and a little like **sadness** in his voice as he speaks, the words coming out of his mouth a lot less growl-y than most of what he has said in the last few minutes.

Sami raises an eyebrow, gazing down into the dark eyes that he can barely see in the moonlight. Sami feels a strong, irrational urge to reach back and flick on the overhead light, just so he can soak in Kevin’s face without the barrier of poor lighting.

Which is a _**weird**_ thought, that almost distracts Sami from Kevin’s next words.

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“You have pretty eyes. I’m sorry,” Sami blurts out guiltily, shifting and looking down and away, finding it hard to make eye contact when it seems that Kevin can apparently read his every thought.

“What the fuck? What are you even- what?”

Sami blinks, realizing that at some point this conversation got out of control, and that he isn’t even sure what exactly they are talking about anymore. He coughs into his fist, trying not to stare at the way Kevin’s fingers jump up and rub and the corners of his eyes, or the way the other man tugs at the bottom of his t-shirt, signs that Sami assumes means that he has made Kevin embarrassed.

Which would be adorable, if not for the embarrassment coursing through Sami’s own veins.

Though, on second thought, that makes it better in a way.

It is not really fair if one person is just rudely making another uncomfortable.

This way, they are both mortified, and no one feels singled out.

That is better, right?

-Sure-

“Uh-” Sami realizes with a flash of slightly hysterical panic, that he has no idea what to say. He clamps his mouth shut on the spluttering, undignified sounds trying to claw there way up his suddenly bone dry throat. Coughing awkwardly, Sami finds he can’t make eye contact, though whether it is because of fear that he will blurt out more private thoughts, or because of the shear painfully tense atmosphere that has developed between them, he is unsure.

Either way, Sami does sometimes wish that he could develop the ability to keep his big, traitorous mouth **shut**.

Sometimes.

“I’ve got- Fuck, just sit here for a minute? I’ll be right back. Stay!”

(ah)

-It seems Kevin has other ideas-

As usual.

Sami leans back, almost going cross eyed following the finger Kevin level at his face. Blinking, he shakes his head to clear the slight dizziness that threatens to overwhelm him. Pulling one leg up onto the seat and tucking an ankle under his knees, Sami rocks backwards on his perch, raising a quizzical eyebrow at the red tinge to Kevin’s cheeks. Sami considers calling the other man out on it, but decides not to after a moment, feeling that mercy is the correct actions in this tenuous scenario.

After all, this night s far too precious to spend pissing Kevin off. Making up his mid, Sami settles on the desire for this light, blissful feeling of peace and home to last as long as possible. Sami can already feel the night’s end approaching, like a freight train of responsibility. He knows that he cannot stop it. He is aware that they will have to get up, dust themselves off, climb back into the car and drive off to their real life eventually. So, knowing full well that their time this night is sacred, and so devastatingly **limited** , Sami resolves to just let Kevin do as he likes. Sami will sit, and listen, and maybe stop babbling about how desperate he is for them to be here **_forever_**.

Because they do not _have_ forever. They have **right now** , and if Sami were to **_ruin_ ** it by upsetting Kevin-

(like he seems to do so often, and so effortlessly)

-Sami isn’t sure if he could forgive himself after such a disastrous screw up.

So he sits, and he holds his tongue, and wordlessly nods, trying to hold onto a semi somber expression. Kevin squints at him, index finger still pointed directly at Sami’s nose, his face twitching in patterns that Sami finds hard to read. He cocks his head, not able to help scanning the lines of Kevin’s face, trying to discern the expression that he doesn’t recognize. It is not until Kevin’s other hand moves just out of the corner of Sami’s eye, in a gesture that is somewhat familiar, though not ever what he associates Kevin with.

Kevin’s fingers bunch themselves up in the hem of his t-shirt, tugging the fabric roughly down, from were it had presumably been riding up on the other man’s torso. The Metallica shirt is one Sami remembers Kevin picking up when they were back home for a few days, and he wonders if the shirt doesn’t fit Kevin properly, before a thought occurs to him that makes him stumble mentally for a moment.

- ** _Nervous_** -

Kevin doesn’t _get_ nervous.

( **doesn’t** he though?)

Sami can remember a few distinct times, when Kevin was **_definitely_ ** nervous.

It is odd, that Kevin would be nervous right _now_.

When it is just the two of them here, no one for Kevin to peacock out in front of. No one he thinks he needs to impress, while badly attempting to hide the fact that he is trying to impress them under a layer of snark and rudeness.

-Yes-

-Odd-

Kevin abruptly spins on his heel, dropping his hands and marching around the car, jerking the trunk open with enough force to make the car groan in protest. Sami reaches up, patting the inside of the car door affectionately, cooing in a soothing voice, quietly so as not to disturb his grumbling friend.

“It’s okay. He will calm down as soon as he finds- whatever it is he is looking for,” Sami consoles the rental softly, wincing slightly as a crashing sound and a curse reverberates through the car, echoing loudly around them in the still night air.

There is another crash, followed by a muted thumping sound, which produces more colorful swear words. Sami ducks down, trying to see around the trunk lid. Clicking his tongue in mild frustration, he gives up after a few fruitless heartbeats and instead leans out of the door way, straining to look around the side of the car, curious about what has Kevin so aggravated.

Sami doesn’t get a chance to snoop though, as Kevin comes barreling around the car, stopping abruptly in front of Sami, something small and rectangular in his hands. Sami waits, but Kevin doesn’t speak, just stands there, all the anger and frustration seeming to drain out of him, appearing to be replaced by fretful self consciousness.

“Kevin? Are you-”

The other man seems to practically become a blur in the next instant, whipping through motions so quickly that Sami’s sluggish, sleep deprived and joy-drunk brain finds it hard to keep up. Sami doesn’t really register what exactly happens, but suddenly he is sitting in the car, two scraps of filthy paper in his lap as Kevin slides into the drivers seat.

“I got us tickets. I think we have enough time to get there if we go now,” Kevin says, pulling his seat belt around him and turning the key in the ignition before Sami has even really registered what is in his lap.

“You paid for-” Sami stutters, uncomprehendingly, blinking at the big, shiny letters that spell out the second favorite thing in Sami’s heart.

"Sort of. Think of it as a donation. From a friend,” Kevin says, and Sami opens his mouth, to question that particularly shady answer, but before he can, Kevin is talking again.

“Get in the fucking car, Sami. We’ve got to-” Kevin hesitates, looking around at their little corner of the road, like he is as torn between leaving and going to see a fragment of what will one day be theirs, as much as Sami is. Kevin clears his throat, glancing back at Sami with something that Sami has no words for in his eyes, “It’ll be a nice preview for the future.”

Sami blinks down at the SammerSlam tickets in his lap, feeling an ache of longing for something that he has barely got his feet under him enough to reach for. To stand in the arena, and watch all the spectacle of the stage they might stand on one day. The ride will be long and rough, but **one day**...

It is such a _long_ climb, he thinks, and the fall will be **_so far_** if they don’t-

 _No_. They **will**. **_Together_**.

Sami looks up, reaching over and slamming the car door on negative thoughts, and unfortunately on their peaceful night together. Still, there is a light in his heart, and he hums the melody to some tune he isn’t even sure exists, crawling through the front seats, eager for this new adventure. Kevin makes a weird sound in the back of his throat when Sami presses their foreheads together briefly as he slinks carefully across the emergency brake, but Sami can barely even think past the jittery excitement flooding him at the moment.

“Then lets go. Together,” Sami says, smiling at Kevin, his heart fluttering until he is breathless when Kevin’s dark eyes land on him, something slightly confused and slightly determined in their depths that makes Sami‘s chest tight.

“Together,” Kevin agrees, pulling away from their little patch of roadside to the tune of screeching tires and humid summer nights.

**Author's Note:**

> The drama lama lives!
> 
> Man they are playing a dangerous game here. A _seriously_ dangerous game. Sami does not yet seem to realize how precariously positioned an emotional baby!Steen is, quite yet. Or rather, Sami does know, I just think he doesn't care. That sounds cute and romantic, but Sami should probably care. I mean, dear little Generico basically got to the place he ended up at Final Battle (you know the one) because he knew **what** Steen was, but was willing to love him *anyway*
> 
> God, they are such a walking tragedy. It is fucking fantastic <3
> 
> Totally besides the point, but believe it or not, that end was planned, sort of. It wasn't totally pulled out of my ass, though I'm sure it seems that way. It is sort of an explanation for the situation that arose way back in forever like This. It's not that subtle, and it wasn't really meant to be, but that part was planned even back then. Yes, I am pedantic as shit for waiting this long to give the saddest little non-hint about why this all started, but hey. I like my low-key character flaws :)


End file.
